The Beauty & The Tragedy
by sophonsified
Summary: Aaron Hotchner is ready to say those all important three words to the love of his life, but will he regret his decision?


The Beauty & the Tragedy

A/N: So, after reading millions of fics, I decided that I should maybe write one. I got this idea when my family and I decided to go order take-out and as we drove by, the song "The Beauty and the Tragedy" starting playing on my iPod and somehow this idea was born. I hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I had fun writing it. Please review and write down anything you think I need to improve on; constructive criticism, but if you really have nothing nice to write, as my Grade 5 teacher say "Don't say it if it ain't nice." Well, I shall leave you to it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds, because if I did then Hotch/Prentiss would have happened the moment he walked into her apartment :)

After a long day at the office, Hotch decided to call it a night and go home. He had seen Emily leave already, assuming that she had headed back to their apartment. Hotch smiled at the thought of his girlfriend of three months. After his divorce she was his rock; she was there with him as he faced his demons head on, but it wasn't until December that he thought about her romantically. His smile grew wider as he thought back to the night he and Jack asked her to become their girlfriend. As he reminisced, it might him all the more eager to go home. Jack was spending the night at his friend's and Hotch couldn't wait to spend some well deserved alone time with Emily.

As he entered his apartment, his worries emerged when he noticed Emily was in the living room, but died down after he spotted a figure in their bed. Poor Emily, he thought, that last case must have really taken a toll on her. Although he wanted to let her continue sleeping, he didn't want their night alone to go to waste; who knew when another opportunity to be alone would come again? Loosening his tie, he sank into the bed, when he felt Emily's hands snake around his waist.

"Hey sweetheart, I've been thinking about you, and although it's only been three months, I can't help but feel that you're the girl for me. God that sounded lame. What I mean that … According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces, but Zeus fearing their power, split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves, and … great now I'm starting to sound like Reid," he blabbered on, thinking how Emily was the only person who ever made him lost for words.

Taking a deep breath, he resumed.

"What I mean is that, when I'm with you, all the problems in the world vanish. Although I've already fallen in love before, you are my soul mate; my other half and I love you."

Emily's hand pulled tighter onto his waist, but remained silent.

"Emily, sweetie, please, say something. I'm starting to feel a bit – "

But he was cut off when he felt Emily's lips on his. Her soft – wait, something wasn't right. The lips that were on his were familiar but they were definitely not those of his lover.

"Haley!" Hotch exclaimed in a whisper as he jumped out of bed.

"I was a fool; I should have never let you go. Just kiss me Aaron," replied his ex-wife as she grabbed his arm.

Hotch turned on the light to find his ex-wife in his bed, wearing the shirt he had given Emily during their first night together.

* * *

It was a little over five when Emily decided to leave work. Quickly glancing at Aaron's office, she couldn't help but smile as she saw his head bending over a stack of files. He really works to hard, she thought. An idea popped into her head, and she decided that she would cook his favourite meal tonight to surprise him, and who knows, with Jack away; maybe he would something extra special after dinner. Taking one more peek at her boyfriend, she walked out of the bullpen and drove to the nearest supermarket.

As Emily unlocked the door to their apartment, she couldn't believe how painful the traffic had been. It was as if all the girlfriends in their area had decided to go shopping for their boyfriends and what was usually an hour half trip turned into three hours. She could already feel the knots in her neck; Hotch's hands would definitely have to deal with them. Upon entering the living room, she was slightly disappointed that Hotch hadn't come home. While she contemplated on calling him, she thought she heard whispers coming from their bedroom. Slowly, she crept up the stairs and paused. The door to their bedroom was slightly ajar, and sure enough she heard Hotch's voice.

"Although I've already fallen in love before, you are my soul mate; my other half and I love you," she heard him whisper, and her heart filled with joy. They had been going out for three months and she had been waiting to hear those words after the second date, but never wanted to rush him, knowing that he had just gotten out of a long relationship. Emily thought that Hotch was probably practicing to tell her tonight, so not wanting to disturb him; she started walking back downstairs when she heard the unmistakable sound of a woman's voice.

"Just kiss me Aaron," the unknown woman cried.

Emily spun around; her heart pained as if an icy dagger had pierced through it. Tears starting building up in her eyes, but she managed to collect herself before storming it. There was no way she was going to let Hotch see her crying over his infidelity; something she never thought she would have to do, but she guessed Hotch was just like all those other heartless bastards she had dated in the past. All ready to barge through, she placed her hand upon the door, but was stopped when she heard Hotch speak.

"Haley, pardon my French, but what the hell are you doing here, in my apartment, in mine and Emily's bed? Are you out of your mind? Did you not think that I wouldn't notice you weren't Emily the second you kissed me?" Hotch spat out, venom covering each one of his words.

"Aaron, darling, it's ok; I understand that Emily was just a rebound, and I'm back so you, Jack, and I can be a family again," Haley replied, clearly not noticing the daggers Hotch was sending her.

"Don't. You. Ever. Dare. Call. Emily. A . Rebound."Hotch whispered, intensely, separating each word, "What Emily and I have will never match what we had. The only thing I'm thankful for with you is Jack. You never understood me, my job; I never felt I could be myself around you. I always had to be the carefree Aaron you met in high school. The moment I showed any trace of being SSA Hotchner, we would fight. Emily accepts all sides of me, my flaws, my weakness and even the fact that I'm a workaholic who can't help being attached to his job. That is what love is."

"Aaron …"

"I suggest you leave now, or I swear to God I will arrest you for trespassing Haley."

"Fine. But before I go, I just want to know, when's Emily suppose to be back, or … is she already here?" Haley replied, smirking.

Emily, who had heard everything, suddenly let out a gasp and walked swiftly down the stairs, grabbed her jacket and ran out the door in tears.

Hotch, upon hearing the door slam, raced down not bothering to grab his coat and chased Emily outside.

"Emily, please. It wasn't what it seemed …"he panted, breathless after running four flights of stairs and across the parking lot.

Emily stopped in her tracks and turned to face him with tear streaking down her face. When Hotch saw her, he thought that even with her tears, she had never looked more breathtaking, but his heart broke at the sight of her crying. Why did Haley have to mess up what might be his only chance at ever finding love?

Noticing she was silent, Hotch began pouring out his heart.

"Emily, I … I … I never knew it was her, but the moment I realised it wasn't you I stopped and I freaked out. You need to believe me. Please."

Hotch was on the verge of crying as he broke down and sank onto the ground.

Slowly, Emily sat down next to her and took his hands in hers.

"Aaron, I'm sorry."

"No, Emily, please, it can't be over. Let me make it up to you," he whispered as he sobbed.

Seeing him cry like this made her weep even more.

"I know I kissed her, but I swear it was only a second, because I realized it wasn't you. I only want you,"

Emily broke her silence.

"I love you."

"I know you hate me, but let me make it… what?" he whispered in shock as he looked into her dark soulful eyes.

Emily cupped his chin with her hand and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I heard you screaming at Haley and I'm sorry."

"Sorry, why are you sorry?" Hotch was really confused now.

"I should have never doubted you. I guess that with my experience with guys, I immediately thought the worst and I'm really sorry to have thought of you as that kind of person," she murmured while sniffling.

"Don't apologize Emily, it's a natural reaction. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I should have seen this coming; Haley wanting me back when she discovered how happy I am with you, and I call myself a profiler. God."

That last part made Emily laugh and she let out a tiny giggle, prompting Hotch to smile and bring out his dimples. Reaching out her hands, Emily traced over them; it was his dimples that had attracted her to him in the first place.

"I also heard what you said before the whole incident."

"Oh."

"I mean, you don't have to repeat it or say it if you're not ready, but I am, but if you're not–" How she hated what effect he had on her, making her feel like a schoolgirl again, caught crushing on her teacher.

Hotch laughed, even three months into their relationship they still made one another tongue-twisted.

"I know this might sound corny, but what I said previously was how the Greeks through humans originally were created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. However, Zeus divided them and punished them to spend –"

"– the rest of their lives looking for their other half," Emily finished off for him, "that's so sweet, and so … Reid-like."

"Oh."

"No, I love it."

"After the divorce, I wondered if I would ever allow myself to open up my heart, and you showed me how. I can't promise that we are going to live a fairytale life, but I can promise that we will go through our ups and downs together –"

"– and with Jack," piped Emily.

"And with Jack. Now before you interrupt again," Hotch said trying his best to give her his glare to which he saw her grin, "Emily Ann Prentiss, I love you."

"I love you too Aaron Martin Hotchner," she hummed as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss that expressed the feelings they felt for one another that words could not.

"Wait," Emily said as she unwillingly cut off their moment, "what are we going to do about Haley?"

"Well, I'll probably talk to her … in the presence of our lawyers"

"No, I mean, what are we going to do now."

"I was thinking about making love to my girlfriend."

"You don't get it do you?"

"What?"

"She's still in our bed."


End file.
